It started on Wednesday
by Skitty The Neko
Summary: Rin is sick. Miku feels like she can help Len, who is sinking into depression at Rin's sudden illness. (Sorry, i suck at both descriptions AND titles.) Rated T to be safe. One sided Len X Miku
1. Chapter 1

It happened on a Wednesday.

Rin stayed in bed all day. We thought it was just the stomach bug, and it would go away in a few days. Len was a little worried, and he brought her all her meals and some medicine. This continued for three days, Len was getting even more concerned, and wouldn't leave her side, at least until Luka made him.  
"Len, Rin is sick, you can't stay in the same room unless you want to get sick too."  
"I don't care! I'm gonna stay with Rin!"  
"No, you aren't. Kaito and Gakupo have already moved your stuff into the guest room closest to your room."  
Len yelled something I couldn't make out and ran into the room he shared with Rin. But at night, Luka and the others shoved Len into the guest room and locked him in. Len couldn't get sick too.  
Then it got really bad.

I went to get a drink and heard a weird sound from the bathroom. I opened the door. Rin was hunched over the toilet, throwing up. But there was blood in it.  
I woke up the others and we let Len out. It was then, at one in the morning, that we drove to the hospital. We all stayed the night, and left in the morning.  
Except Len.  
He stayed for the entire week that Rin was in the hospital. That's pretty much where we are now.  
It's late at night as Kaito drives Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, Luka and I to the hospital. We need to bring Len home. The nurse, over the phone, said that he refused to leave the room and hasn't slept in days.  
When we get there, Len is asleep on the floor. There are bags on his eyes so dark that it looks like someone colored under his eyes with a sharpie.  
The nurse poked her head through the door. "May I talk to you for a moment?" she asks. We nod, and she steps out of the door so we can stand in the hallway. Whenever the nurse says to talk in the hall, it either means good news or horrible news. We got the latter.  
"She might not make it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Before this starts, I'm gonna get crap about not putting in a disclaimer, so here it is. SKITTY-CHAN DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID. IF I DID, WHY WOULD TIS BE ON FANFICTION, NOT SOMEWHERE WHERE I MIGHT MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS CRAP?  
Oh yeah, I'm gonna try to update once a day, but I might not be able to in some circumstances.  
That is all. **

We put Len to bed and are discussing whether or not to tell him.  
"It might not be a good idea. It'll just worry him." Luka says.  
"I think we should." Gumi says.  
"All in favor of telling him?" Luka says. Gumi and Kaito raise their hands. "All against?"  
Everyone else raises their hands.  
Gumi looked angry. "We need to tell him! His twin sister is dying, shouldn't we at least tell him?"  
"R-Rin is dying?"  
We turn and look at the door. Len is standing there, the bags still under his eyes, his small hands clenched into fists, and his eyes bloodshot and watering. "Rin is dying and you weren't going to tell me?!"  
"Len, it's ok." Kaito reaches out for Len's shoulder.  
Slap.  
Len slaps his hand away. "Go to hell Kaito."  
Len runs away, leaving Kaito standing in shock.

I'm walking down the hall when I hear sobs coming from Rin and Len's room. The door is almost closed, just leaving a small crack. I peek through it. Len is sitting on Rin's bed, clutching one of her orange shaped pillows, and sobbing bitterly. I want to help him. I want to run my hand through his bright blonde hair and tell him Rin will be fine. I want to take his pain away.  
Len rubs his eyes, gasps, and goes back to sobbing. His body is shaking as he buries his face in the pillow. I would be doing the same thing if I had a sibling who might die. I could tell him… I could tell him that it's not positive that Rin is going to die. She might make it. But that might give him false hope, and if Rin does die…  
No. Rin won't die.  
Without thinking anymore, I push open the door. Len looks up, and I close it behind me.  
"Len…"  
Len looks away. "Don't try to tell me that Gumi was lying."  
I sit down next to him. "She wasn't. But something you should know, the nurse said Rin _might _die. She might live."  
Len wipes his eyes. "Really?"  
I smile. "Yes, why would I lie to you?"  
There's a pause.  
"Len, you can tell me anything."  
It takes another moment for him to talk.  
"I'm so worried." He says. "I have to pretend to be strong, but really, I'm just falling apart. I can't handle this." Len starts to cry again. "And now Rin is dying, and I can't do anything."  
I hold him against me tightly. "Len, it will be ok. The doctors are doing everything they can-"  
"But people can still die." Len says angrily. "If there was some way to stop people from dying, no one would die."  
"Len-"  
"No." Len stands up and starts to run away.  
"Len wait!" I cry, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Before I even know what's happening, I'm on top of him and I'm pinning him down he's turning bright red and I'm not moving off of him and….

Len starts to try to get out from under me. I realize he's squirming and snap back to reality. I had been looking straight into his bright blue eyes. I pull my hands off of his wrists that I had been holding down and tumble onto the ground. "Len! I'm so sorry, that was an accident-"  
He turns and runs out of the room. How long were we like that? I honestly don't know. It could have been seconds, but it was probably at least a minute… Len must be frightened.  
I stand up and go to look for Len. He's probably hiding from me now. I mentally smack myself for that. I should've gotten off of him sooner. Instead of looking longer, I head into my room and fall asleep.

**I had more fun writing this than I should've. You like? XD Soooo, um, yeah. This is pretty dark, actually… I WON'T KILL RIN.  
… Maybe…**

**Ooohh, Len swore at Kaito.  
Please review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy :3 I have the next couple of chappys pre written, I'm just making some edits to them. The ending is unconfirmed. Oh yeah, and I love writing awkward moments like that :3 Have a nice day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Skitty- Chan here!  
Mr. Lemon: Tro-lo-lo  
Me: Annnnddd this is Mr. Lemon. He represents this annoying friend I have who keeps telling me to make this into a lemon. Which I will not do.  
Mr. Lemon: You know, I think you should do this: *CENSERED*  
Me: MR. LEMON GOES AWAY NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE  
Mr. Lemon: Nuuu Tro-lo-lo…  
Me: *Gets out juicer* Enjoy the story!  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vocaloid, you would know. **

The next morning, Len still hasn't shown up. I'm eating my leek flavored cereal, looking sadly at the orange juice that Kaito took out of the fridge by habit.  
"Hey Miku, where's Len?" Kaito asks.  
"Sorry, I haven't seen him since after he ran away."  
Shit. I just realized my mistake. No one else saw Len after he ran away.  
"Oh, Miku, so you're interested in fourteen year olds now?" Kaito teases. I smack him with my leek.  
"C'mon Luka, let's look for Len."

Luka and I walk down the halls slowly. "Hey Miku…? Did you, like, rape Len or something?"  
I feel like puking. "No!" I splutter. "Absolutely not!"  
Luka nods sarcastically. "Sure, so you were the last one to see him, in the middle of the night, when no one could hear you, you did nothing to him, and now he's hiding?"  
I tell Luka what happened.  
"Wow Miku." She says. "You tried to talk… you had him _pinned_? He's probably terrified! He must think you were trying to rape him! How on earth did you end up holding his wrists down?"  
I shrug.  
We can hear sobs coming from the closet under the stairs. I open it to see a blonde boy. Len.  
Daughter of Evil posters line the walls, there are pictures of Rin and Len, a white board, and the floor is carpeted in orange with huge yellow pillows lying around. This must be the twin's secret hideout.  
Upon seeing me, Len yelps and scrambles into the wall.  
"Len, I'm sorry, it was an accident, I swear!"  
Len nods. "I want to see Rin."  
Luka crawls into the hideout. "It's ok, Len. We got a call earlier. Rin's having an operation today, and hopefully it will cure her." Luka holds out her hand and Len takes it. "Miku didn't try to rape you, Len. It was an accident and she was as surprised as you were."  
I'm not about to tell Luka that I stayed on top of him because I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't enjoying it.  
"C'mon, Len." I say with a smile. "You want to see Rin, right?"  
He nods slowly.

***Sips lemonade* so, you like? XD Lemme know if I need to boost the rating to an M. Y'know, for Luka mentioning rape, and some language. I probably will if someone thinks I should. Oh yus, and reviews would be appreciated! As stated before, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy :3  
Thank you for reading! Have a nice day. Btw, this is good lemonade :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skitty- Chan here with the next chappy!  
Mr. Lemon: Are you gonna make this into a lemon?  
Me: NO. Didn't I turn you into lemonade?  
Mr. Lemon: I SURVIVE BY PEROPLE READING LEMONS.  
Me: …. Let's just get to the story. **

We're now at the hospital. Len is visiting Rin. Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Luka and I are in the waiting room. A nurse comes in, dragging Len, who's shouting something, behind her.  
"Miss Kagamine is going into surgery now. Try to contain him or we'll have to knock him out." She says.  
A few tears fall down Len's cheeks.  
"It's ok, Len." Luka says. "Rin will be fi-"  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Len screams. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" And he runs away. We stare after him and stand in sync. "We need to look for him." Luka says. "Split up."  
We all go in different directions. Len could be anywhere! I walk down a white hallway- then again, all of the hallways look like this- when I hear footsteps.  
I turn around the corner to see blonde hair. It's Len, and he's running into an empty room. I follow him in. before I enter, I peek around the door. He's sobbing in the corner of the room, his head buried in his knees. I quietly walk in and shut the door, not making a sound until I'm right in front of him.  
"Len?"  
He jumps and looks up. His eyes are bloodshot and watery. Wiping his eye, he talks to me. "Leave me alone."  
"Len, it's ok." I bend over and kneel in front of him. "Rin will be fine."  
"How do you know?" he starts to hide his head again as more tears fall down his cheeks. I lift his chin up and wipe the tears away. "Len, I need to tell you something." I lean forward.  
"W-what?" he says. His voice shakes a little.  
"I love you." I whisper softly as I come closer and start to kiss him.  
He seems surprised, but then he's kissing me back. His lips taste like bananas. I deepen the kiss more, pressing harder as I wrap my arms around him. I'm savoring this.  
It took me so long to realize my feelings for Len. That I was in love with him.  
I can feel his face burning. He's embarrassed? I would be too, of course. A hand on my arm and Len pulls away.  
"Miku… I can't… I can't do this…" His voice comes out barely above a whisper.  
I nod and kneel back on the floor and off of him. "I'm sorry, Len…" I say quietly. "I just… I needed to do that… forgive me… Please…"  
Len nods quickly and runs out the door. His face could rival a tomato right now. I sigh and head back to the waiting room.

**WOOOO HOW MANY PEOPLES WANTED THAT  
Mr. Lemon: You should've *CENSERED* **_(I know how to spell Censored, Btw.)  
_**Me: EWWW GET OUT MR. LEMON *Makes Lemon pie* He's just gonna come back to life again. :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, this is Jackson the wooden drawing doll here. Miss Skitty can't post right now due to over exposure to Yaoi.  
Skitty- Chan: BLEARGH *Pukes*  
Jackson: Unfortunately, her perverted friend dared her to read a manga she brought up, an Miss Skitty found out it was Yaoi after she started reading it.  
Skitty- Chan: CAROLINE, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU.  
Jackson: *Takes out anti Yaoi medicine* Enjoy the short chapter.**

Kaito had managed to catch Len, and he assumed Len's face was red from running, not being kissed. We are all now sitting in the waiting room. My heart skips a beat as a nurse walks over to us.  
"She made it. Miss Kagamine will be fine. She can go home tomorrow evening."  
I look over at Len. Joy is evident on his face as the nurse says he can see her. Luka accompanies him to go see Rin. I smile. Rin is going to be alright!  
The rest of us stand up and go to the room where Rin is. As soon as I enter, I see Rin. She's in a white hospital bed, looking a little tired but much better than she did before the operation. Len is sitting on her bed, holding her hand and talking with her. They're both laughing about something. Then I realize. This is the first time Len has smiled since Rin got sick.  
I look at them and smile at Rin. "How are you feeling?" I ask.  
Rin smiles back. "So much better! I don't know what they did to me, but it helped!"  
The nurse took that as her cue to explain the complex illness Rin had contracted and exactly how they had healed it. I didn't even bother trying to listen. I look down at Rin and Len. My smile is false. Len is happy, that's a good thing. But he'll never be mine.

**As Miss Skitty says, Woooo! That was AWESOME. She also would like me to say that she apologizes for the short chapter, and "Plz don't kill meh."  
Skitty- Chan: *Takes Anti Yaoi medicine* Caroline is about to be accused of murder.  
Jackson: Hopefully, you'll be cured of Yaoi Poisoning soon.  
Skitty- Chan: I'd better. Oh yeah, if anyone's wondering, the Manga Caroline showed me was banana ice. I threw up a few times, but I never go back on a dare. I regret nothing.  
Jackson: Skitty- Chan, you need to get ready for Caroline's Halloween party later.  
Skitty- Chan: WHY. WHY THE DAY AFTER SHE DOES THIS. *Dies*  
Jackson: Oh dear. Well, I need to bring Miss Skitty back to life. Have a nice day. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Skitty- Chan here! PLEASE. DON'T KILL MEH. I'M SORRY FOR THIS BEING LATE T^T  
People, this is the LAST CHAPTER. Thank you so much for reading this far! I finally killed Mr. Lemon, BTW. So enjoy, I worked really hard on this! **

A few weeks have passed.  
Rin's come back, and everything is normal. Except Len won't talk or make eye contact with me unless absolutely necessary. I can still taste his banana lips…

I find myself sinking deeper and deeper into depression. I hate this. I hate my life. Everyone is happy, except me. The only thing that makes me feel better is the fact that I can see Len smile. Am I really this depressed over him?

A month has passed, and I'm unreachable.  
The cold rejection still stings me. I go for a walk in the park instead of sitting on my green bed and eating leeks all day. It's cold outside as white snowflakes steadily fall. I tighten my coat around me as I look out at the frozen river beneath the bridge. It's quite beautiful. The corners of my mouth turn up slightly as I remember decorating our Christmas tree. Kaito eating ice cream and smearing it all over the ornaments, Meiko getting drunk again, Luka hanging fish- shaped ornaments on the tree, and Rin and Len hanging the rest of them. Actually, it was more like Rin using Len as a "boost" to get up. Really, she was just standing on him.  
I sigh. No one else is in the park. Why should they be? They're probably enjoying the holiday season with their families.  
I need to stop. II need to get over this. It's stupid! I realized my feelings for Len way too late. I walk farther along the river.  
Black ice. *  
I'm suddenly slipping and I scream as the ice comes closer to my face. Then I feel hands grabbing my arm and I'm being pulled away from the ice. I look up to see a boy younger than me with Blonde hair. Len.  
I regain my footing and catch my breath. I almost fell into an icy river! Then I remember Len. He's standing there looking at me.  
"Are you… Are you ok, Miku?"  
I smile and nod. "Thank you so much, Len! I slipped on some black ice!"  
He nods. "I saw."  
Was he watching me?  
"Len, I really like you." I blurt without thinking. I cover my mouth quickly. _What was that, Miku?! _I think. _Are you crazy?!  
_But to my surprise Len smiles. "I know." He says. "I like you too."  
A smile creeps onto my face. I bend over and kiss him.

**? POV**

I can see Len and Miku kissing from where I stand in the snowy trees. Neither of them knows I'm here, and why should they? I'm spying on them.  
Miku wraps her arms around Len. A single tear falls down my cheek and I don't bother to wipe it away. The wind blows, chilling my face on the path of the tear. I wipe it off with my gloved hand. I look one last time and turn away. I smile sadly as I make my way home.  
But hey, I was stupid falling for my own brother.

*****Black ice is ice that blends in with pavement, making it hard to see and pretty dangerous.

**BOOM. I JUST DID THAT. *Shot* Ok, seriously, I just died last chapter. Gimme a break. Plz don't kill me for that last bit XD  
Thank you so much to anyone who's reading this story! It means a lot to have someone actually enjoy this crap I came up with in Science!  
Yesh, this is the last chapter. T^T It was fun writing this… I'm thinking of taking a quick break from writing for now. *Shot again* CALM DOWN.  
I'm working on a one shot for SURPRISE! VOCALOID! That's all I ever write about T^T Don't kill meh.  
So once again, thank you for reading, and don't kill me for that last part! This is Skitty the Neko, or Skitty- Chan, signing off! Thank you for reading, and have a nice life. **


End file.
